Marichat May
by time2dancecpj
Summary: Created by miraculous Tumblr users, May is a month full of Marichat! Today: "Romeo, Romeo..." Tomorrow: The Baton
1. Marichat May Explain

So, many of you might be wondering, "what is Marichat May?"

Well stop worrying cause I've got an answer for you!

The lovely folks of Tumblr have come together to create a wonderful month where each day we celebrate a different theme.

All involving Marichat, of course!

So beyond this chapter lies short one-shots pertaining to each days theme!

If you enjoyed one, leave a comment!

If not...come back tomorrow.

So enjoy!


	2. Milk-May 1st

"Chat! Get out of there!"

Said hero whipped his head around only to be met with the angry face of his girlfriend.

"Oh! Hey, Mari!" Chat Noir smiled.

"Don't you 'hey Mari' me! What are you doing snooping around the bakery fridge?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I got thirsty," the hero stated and pulled out the gallon of milk.

Marinette sighed and shook her head. "You're impossible." She grabbed the milk and a cup from the counter. The bluenette poured him a glass of the white liquid and put the gallon away. "There. Happy now?"

Chat beamed and slurped the milk graciously. "Thanks, Purrincess!"

Mari giggled and used her thumb to wipe off his milk mustache. "Yeah, no problem. Just don't let me catch you going through the fridge again. We need those ingredients."

The blonde nodded and pecked her lips. "Understood. So...where can I get some more?" He smirked as she let out a groan.


	3. Purring-May 2nd

Marinette hadn't had the best day. It started off with an akuma at five in the morning because of a traffic jam (really Hawkmoth? Couldn't it have waited till the sun rose?). Then, Chat, that darn cat, had to be a morning person and jump all over the place, bustling with energy.

And even though he had an enormous (probably impossible) amount of energy, the akuma still took a few hours, therefore causing Marinette to be late to school. Speaking of, school was unbearable! Adrien was at a photo shoot that day, which meant she actually HAD to pay attention in class, and Chloés mean meter seemed to be going off the charts.

So finally, after a long, horrid, Adrien-less day, Marinette trudged home to work on a new design. She threw her backpack aside, set out a plate of cookies for Tikki to nibble on, and continued where she had left off. Marinette was about to work on the detailing of the sleeves when a sudden thud echoed from her balcony. Tikki flew up to her masters bed with her cookies.

The bluenette sighed, already knowing who the intruder was. "The doors unlocked!" She called out to him.

Chat Noir plopped down into her room and over to her work station. Though it was late at night, around ten, Chat Noir somehow still had leftover energy. "Good evening, Purrincess," the hero winked and held out his chin.

Mari rolled her eyes and gave him a light scratch under his chin. "Yeah, yeah. What is it tonight, Chat?"

The leather wearing hero cocked his head, confused. "I'm just here to hang with my favorite bluenette. Why else?"

Marinette snorted. "Okay, first off, we both know that's a lie. Ladybug is your favorite bluenette. And second, I don't have time to hang. I need to finish this. If you're going to stay, go sit on the couch."

"Me-ouch, Purrincess! What happened to you today?" Chat asked, sitting where he was told.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want to talk about it," she snarled and went back to her work.

Chat Noir said nothing, afraid of her reaction. Instead, he made himself a small bed with her pillows and fell into a small nap.

Now, Marinette was used to his sleeping routine. She was used to him messing up her couch, scratching her wall subconsciously, and even his small purring. But today, she wasn't having it. And by 'it', she meant his purring.

It was all she could hear! Today was a horrible day and all she wanted to do was work on her dress but nope! She has to sit and listen to that stupid cat purr his ears off!

"Chat!" She yelled at him.

The said cat woke up with a start, frantically looking around before his eyes landed on the fuming girl. "Y-yes, P-P-Purrincess?" He gulped.

"Would you shut up?! Stop with all the purring! If you want to purr, go somewhere else! I'm seriously not in the mood!" Marinette spat.

Chat Noir blinked once. Twice. Three times before a soft smile fell onto his face. He got up and walked over to her. "Oh, Mari. You're tired, aren't you?" He said.

Marinette huffed and crossed her arms, refusing to answer. The hero picked her up and took her over to his pile of pillows. "Chat! Let me go!" She protested.

Chat shook his head and hugged her tight, snuggling them both deep into the pile. "Nope. You need to sleep. Tomorrow will be better. I promise," he yawned and nestled into her hair.

Mari grumbled but cuddled into him. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Chat Noir smiled as he held her, listening to her purr in her sleep, a trait she subconsciously picked up from him.

"Goodnight, Purrincess," he whispered before falling asleep, their purring in perfect harmony.


	4. Homework-May 3rd

Chat Noir bounced across the rooftops towards his girlfriends room. He landed on her balcony and smiled as she was sitting outside. "Evening, Purri-"

"Shh!" Marinette held up a finger as she looked at her binder of math papers. "I've almost figured this out!"

Chat raised an eyebrow and sat down behind her. Quietly, the hero pulled her into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder, looking at the papers with her. "Algebra?"

Mari pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Nope. Trigonometry," she sighed and leaned into him. "I give up! This is impossible!"

The blonde smiled and grabbed the pencil out of her hand. "Not it's not. Just change the sine to cosine. It'll be easier to solve." He finished the problem for her.

The bluenette smiled and let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, Chat. Wanna do the rest for me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Chat stuck out his tongue. "You know I can't, Purrincess. It's your homework for mew not me," he winked at the pun.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Fine." She went back to her work. A while later, she had finally finished. "Done!"

Chat Noir brightened and turned her around to face him. "Finally!" He captured her lips with his own, pouring his love into their kiss.

Mari giggled and kissed him back. She threaded her fingers into his hair and scratched his cat ears before pulling back. "I'm done with trig, Chaton. I still have my other subjects to do."

The cat frowned and hugged her tight. "No! One night without schoolwork won't kill you!"

Marinette laughed and hugged him back. "Just this once, alright? You're lucky I want cuddles."

Chat Noir smiled and picked her up purrincess style, taking her into her room.

The next day, Marinette nervously walked into class. Adrien of course noticed (she was his girlfriend after all). "What's wrong, Mari?"

The bluenette blushed and looked down. "Chat stopped by last night," she said, still oblivious of her kitty boyfriend in front of her. "So I didn't get any homework done." She quickly sat down in her seat.

Adrien smiled the rest of the day, knowing that he would have to do her homework tonight, but it was an excuse to see his Purrincess again.


	5. Romeo, Romeo - May 4th

"Ugh! Shakespeare makes no sense!" Mari cried out and fell back onto her bed.

Chat Noir let out a snort at her actions. "He makes perfect sense, actually. You just have to read between the lines, Purrincess."

Marinette glared at the cat. "That's really helpful, Chat. Thanks," she said, lacing it with sarcasm. As much as she loved her, possibly best, friend, she couldn't stand his smart ass comments.

"No, I'm being serious. Listen." Chat Noir pulled the book from her hands and cleared his throat. " _Romeo, Romeo_...okay so that's obviously his name." Chat laughed as she lightly hit his arm. "So, _Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?_ So now Juliet is asking why it has to be Romeo that she is in love with."

"But Juliet says _wherefore_?" Marinette points out.

The hero shook his head. "Nope! Well, yes, she says that. But _wherefore_ actually means why. Alright next, _Deny thy Father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love._ " Chat thought for a moment. "Juliet is telling Romeo to go against his father and his name and come love her even though they're enemies. And then, she says even if he doesn't, she will still love him."

Mari blinked. "Wow, Chat. You're good with Shakespeare."

The cat winked. "Thanks, Purrincess." He smirked and leaned forward. "Or should I say, My Juliet?"

Marinette blushed and pushed him away in a, very Ladybug-like style. "I would call you Romeo but you're too much of a flirt."

Chat Noir laughed and gave her the book back. "Only with My Lady. I would never go against my love for her."

The bluenette smiled. "That's...that's sweet of you, Chat. You should tell her that. I'm sure she thinks you're a big flirt," Mari said, touched by her partners words.

The blonde nodded. "Yes! I'm sure I can win her over with that!"

Marinette rolled her eyes and went back to her book, a smile gracing her face.


End file.
